


Whispers on the Strings

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, LSZBirthday2019, Missing Loved Ones, Pre-novel events, SiZhui's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: Under Lan WangJi's watchful eye, Lan Yuan grows into a talented and skilled young cultivator. But he can't help but want to do something to help his mentor when he realizes how Lan WangJi yearns for a response to his Inquiry. So a young boy makes a heartfelt promise. He would learn to play the guqin and help Lan WangJi seek that person he searches for.





	1. Chapter One

Twilight was slowly falling over the Cloud Recesses. The stillness of the evening was gradually filled with the low, somber tones of a guqin’s song. While most of the Lan sect disciples heard it and knew who it was that played, they all politely ignored it without comment. It had somehow just become part of the evening rituals that everyone grew accustomed to. After all, the same thing had happened every night for the last five years. 

Lan WangJi sat with his back straight in perfect posture beneath a gnarled, ancient magnolia tree on one of the many hills near the edges of the Cloud Recesses’ borders. Before him there was a large waterfall that caused the air here to be quite humid and misty. Within the swirling mist were also many hints and whispers of gathered spirits, drawn as they often were by the call of Inquiry. 

They responded to his heartfelt summon, but as always the answers upon the strings were the same. They were not him, nor did they know anything about him. Some nights there were no answers at all. Slowly, his fingers stilled the strings and silence descended. The spirits dispersed and again he was left alone, drowning in the painful memories and regrets of the past. 

The quiet sound of light footsteps drew his attention, instantly pulling him back to the moment. These last five years it had become an unofficial rule that he wasn’t disturbed here. He turned his head to look and felt his heart twist with equal measures of pride and sorrow as he saw who had found him. 

“A-Yuan.” 

His calm, low voice was steady, never betraying the emotions he kept locked away in his heart. 

Lan Yuan stood very still in his simple white robes with little hands clasped respectfully in front of himself in salute. He had become quite the precocious eight year old with perceptive, dark eyes full of curiosity. 

Lan WangJi held out a hand, “Come over here, A-Yuan.” 

The boy walked over and took his elder’s hand with a happy smile. “HanGuang-Jun, why are you so sad? What was it that you were playing?” 

Lan WangJi blinked. He had grown accustomed to those around him being unable to read any hint of his emotions, aside from his brother Lan Xichen. For the child in front of him to ask such a question actually shocked him. 

“Why do you think that I am sad?” 

Lan Yuan’s little face scrunched up as he studied his elder again. Then he reached out to gently touch the center of Lan WangJi’s forehead, just below the edge of the ribbon there. 

“Your eyes looked very sad while you were playing.”  

The Second Master of Lan sat in stunned silence for a moment. Finally, he sighed softly and nodded. “I am a little sad, but it is nothing that you should worry about, A-Yuan. As for what I was playing, it is a cultivation song called Inquiry. Do you know what the word Inquiry means?” 

Lan Yuan straightened himself up again and nodded, “Yes. Inquiry is a question.” 

Lan WangJi nodded. “Very good. The song Inquiry is used to summon spirits so that we can ask them questions.” 

The child thought about this for a moment, then tilted his head. “But how do they answer?” 

“The spirits respond by causing the strings to move and that is part of our task, to learn to interpret the notes on the strings when they respond.” 

The boy’s mouth formed an O as his eyes widened. Then he nodded, looking very serious. “I see. Thank you very much for answering my questions, HanGuang-Jun.” 

Lan WangJi couldn’t help but smile at that. He politely inclined his head, and then stood. He patted the boy on the head, “Come, A-Yuan, I’ll walk you back since it is getting late.” 

He gathered up the guqin, and then started back to the disciple’s dorms. The little boy followed dutifully, but then paused suddenly as a thought hit him. 

“WangJi-gege? Is it hard to learn?”

Lan WangJi stopped and turned back to look at him. “Do you mean Inquiry in particular, or the guqin in general?” 

Lan Yuan looked up at him, with those big dark eyes and that smile…  _ the smile that in one heartbeat both shattered his heart and made him melt, so very much like His.  _

“Um… the guqin, do you think I could learn to play it?” 

He nodded his head. “I think that you would do well with it. If you wish to learn to play, I can teach you. However, you must not neglect any of your other studies.”

The child brightened even more, beaming up at him. “Really? Oh thank you!” He quickly closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly, then suddenly remember his manners. He blushed brightly as he stepped back and offered a more proper salute and bow. “I will work very hard to learn the guqin and I promise not to neglect any other studies. Thank you, HanGuang-Jun.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and lessons continue, and friendships grow stronger.

Lan Yuan pursed his lips tighter as he tried hard not to laugh. After all, laughing at others was not polite. However, his companion’s antics and expressions made it so hard. Lan Rui’s usual effervescent personality was somewhat subdued after Lan QiRen had scolded him, yet again, for breaking some of the rules.    
  
Lan Rui glanced over at his best friend. “It’s not funny!” 

“I wasn’t laughing!” The ten year old tried to keep his expression carefully neutral but his bright grey eyes held warmth and laughter as he looked over at his friend. They’d been practically inseparable since they’d been introduced to each other three years ago.

“Hmph, you were thinking it.” Lan Rui huffed, but then seemed to remember yet another of the four thousand rules of the Gusu Lan Sect. He sighed quietly and shrugged it off. “You’ve got another guqin lesson with HanGuang-Jun?” 

Taking a deep breath to regain his composure, and glad for a change of topic, Lan Yuan nodded. “I do.” 

Lan Rui nodded. It was no secret how deeply he admired HanGuang-Jun, but then most of the Lan disciples did. “You’re so lucky.” Then he frowned slightly. “I just hope he doesn’t make me do handstands today.” 

Looking over at his friend again, Lan Yuan shook his head. “You know the rules, I know you do. Why do you keep looking for trouble by breaking them?” 

“I didn’t mean to!” Then he clasped one hand over his mouth when he realized he’d inadvertently raised his voice.

Lan Yuan put a sympathetic hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You might get lucky, but don’t count on it. He doesn’t go easy on me at all during lessons either.”    
  
Lan Rui’s face fell dramatically. “I’m doomed.”    
  
They walked the rest of the way to the Library Pavilion in companionable silence. Upon reaching the pavilion, they both straightened themselves up and gave each other a quick once over to make sure their robes and forehead ribbons were properly in order. Nodding quietly to each other, they walked into the large main room. 

They instantly spotted the esteemed HanGuang-Jun sitting at one of the low desks reading a book. His posture was impeccable and his appearance pristine and flawless as ever. 

The boys approached quietly, stopping a respectful distance from him and both clasped their hands in front of them and bowed, waiting for him to acknowledge them. 

Lan WangJi quietly closed his book and laid it on the desk before raising his pale gold eyes to study the boys before him. He nodded.   
  
“Lan Rui.” 

The boy stepped forward and bowed again as he saluted him. “HanGuang-Jun. I’m here to take my punishment.” 

There was no hint of emotion or reaction from the Second Jade of Lan. “Mm. Ten times.” 

Lan Rui nodded and bowed again, biting his lip as he turned away in an attempt to keep himself from grinning at his unexpected good fortune. HanGuang-Jun hadn’t made him do handstands this time! He walked calmly but purposefully over to the shelves to get out the scrolls of the rules he was expected to copy, and took them over to a corner desk to work. 

While HanGuang-Jun’s attention had been on his companion, Lan Yuan’s gaze drifted. He looked over to the table where  _ WangJi _ , HanGuang-Jun’s guqin sat. However, he blinked and looked harder at the guqin that lay there now. That… that was not  _ WangJi… _

Suddenly he felt a chill and realized that pale golden gaze had fallen on him. He composed himself and looked back to Lan WangJi and saluted him again with a bow. 

“HanGuang-Jun, I’ve come for my lesson.” 

The elder Lan nodded and picked up a scroll off the desk and handed it to Lan Yuan. “This will be your lesson today.”    
  
He took the scroll and unrolled it, glancing at the notations for a new piece of guqin music. Nodding, he glanced over at the guqin on the table. “HanGuang-Jun? This guqin…”

“It is yours. You have been progressing well, and will need your own guqin to be able to practice more efficiently.” His golden eyes caught and held the boy’s gaze. “The same agreement stands. You should practice, but you are not to neglect your other studies.” 

Lan Yuan’s eyes widened and he just barely managed to keep himself from rushing over to the table. He knelt down and gently ran his fingers over the smooth, lacquered wood. It was a couple shades lighter and had a slightly different shape to it than  _ WangJi  _ had, but he didn’t mind the differences. True, WangJi had been a patient teacher, both the man and the guqin upon which he’d first learned to play. But this… this beautifully crafted instrument was his own. He was stunned speechless. 

It was the motion of Lan WangJi’s robes flowing around him as he settled down on the other side of the guqin table that drew Lan Yuan’s attention back into focus. He nodded and unrolled the scroll again and studied the first sequence. 

Four hours later, after sitting in one position for so long, his legs and back had gotten uncomfortably stiff. His fingers were sore from playing the guqin for so long. But Lan Yuan had asked to stay and keep practicing until Lan Rui had finished his copying so they could walk back to their room together. 

He happily hugged the wrapped guqin as they walked, not really caring about how tired he was. 

“You need to name it.” Lan Rui smiled as he looked over at his friend. 

Lan Yuan nodded. “I do. I’ll have to think about it and see what feels right.”

“It is a beautiful instrument.” 

He grinned even more. “It really is, isn’t it? I’m still surprised over it. I wasn’t expecting this at all.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Rui is the birthname I came up with for Lan JingYi, since he doesn't seem to have an "official" birthname listed anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan SiZhui reaches one of his goals and is finally starting to learn to play Inquiry.

“JingYi, this is the Ancestral Hall, behave!”  Lan SiZhui cautioned his companion with a patient but stern expression. 

The other just flashed him a cheeky grin and shrugged, “Sorry, SiZhui.” 

Lan SiZhui sighed softly. “Really, what  _ were  _ you thinking? You know how Master QiRen is, JingYi.” 

Lan JingYi shrugged. “I do. I’m just sorry that you got dragged into it and punished too.” 

The pair resumed the task of sweeping and cleaning the Ancestral hall. However, it was the sound of steady footsteps several minutes later that had the pair focusing their whole attention to the task. 

“SiZhui? JingYi?”

Lan QiRen arched a brow when he received no response from the two. He sighed and strode further into the Hall, his gaze scanning to take note of how their task had been done. He nodded approvingly seeing that they were clearly almost finished. However…

“I know that you both only recently gained your courtesy names. However, I would expect such promising disciples as the two of you to at least remember your names.” 

Lan JingYi winced at that, but Lan SiZhui turned to face Lan QiRen. He braced the broom he’d had hold of against the crook of his elbow before pressing a fist to his palm and bowing in salute. 

“Sincerest apologies, Master QiRen. Please excuse our inattentiveness. We allowed ourselves to become too focused on our task.” 

“Hmph.” He eyed both boys, his gaze settling longer on JingYi. The boy reminded him all too much of another free spirited young man, and he couldn’t help but say a silent prayer that this one would at least turn out better. 

“Since you are both so very focused it shouldn’t be difficult for you to finish soon, then.” He turned to Lan SiZhui. “The Library Pavilion will be unavailable this evening, so you are to meet Lan WangJi at the Jingshi for your lesson.” Then he looked back to Lan JingYi. “And you are expected at the training yard to work on your swordsmanship. Finish here quickly so that you are not late for your lessons.” 

  
The boys both saluted him and replied in unison. “Yes, Master QiRen.” 

He nodded and turned to leave them to their work. 

Once they were certain he was out of the Hall, both boys let out quiet sighs of relief, and then looked over at each other. 

“More sword-work training…” Lan JingYi whined. 

Lan SiZhui smiled and moved over to place a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Come on, it isn’t that bad.” 

Lan JingYi sighed. “Depends on who’s teaching it. But you… to the Jingshi?” 

Lan SiZhui nodded, biting his lower lip briefly. “I barely remember the last time I set foot inside it.” 

“HanGuang-Jun wouldn’t be upset with you, I’m sure of it. Hasn’t he pretty much raised you?” 

Lan SiZhui nodded. “He has. I know I spent some time in the Jingshi because I was really sick when I was younger. But since then, well it just never felt right to impose on his private space. But if he’s said for me to come, then of course I will.” 

Lan JingYi grinned. “You shouldn’t keep him waiting. Go on, I can finish this.” 

Lan SiZhui gave his best friend a knowing look. “If you finish this alone you’ll be late for your own lessons. No, we’ll finish together like we’re supposed to. Come on.” 

****

An hour later, Lan SiZhui was approaching the Jingshi with his guqin,  _ CheHan _ , carefully wrapped and securely held against his back by a strap. He came to a stop when he saw Lan WangJi standing in the yard of the Jingshi with his own guqin,  _ WangJi _ , similarly carried. 

He offered a respectful salute and bow. “HanGuang-Jun, I apologize if I’ve kept you waiting long.” 

“Not long.” Lan WangJi gave the junior Lan a curt nod. “Come.” 

He left the small yard and started walking down one of the paths. Lan SiZhui nodded and dutifully fell into step just behind him. 

When they finally turned off to a side path that led out of the Cloud Recesses, Lan SiZhui tilted his head and glanced at Lan WangJi as he moved up to walk beside him. There was no trace of emotion on the elder Lan’s face, but the boy took that as a good sign. 

He turned his attention back to the path as they walked. He knew now where they were going. The path led to the farthest northern edge of the Cloud Recesses’ borders and the spot where his mentor could usually be found every evening for the last eleven years. 

While SiZhui admittedly was not as good at reading his quiet mentor, he’d learned to pick up a few subtle hints to what he was feeling. He’d grown familiar with the sadness that darkened Lan WangJi’s golden eyes and he could hear the sorrow and heartache poured into every note when he played Inquiry. It was a large part of why the junior Lan had focused on working so hard to master the guqin himself. 

Lan WangJi never wanted to speak much about the subject of his Inquiries, but it wasn’t hard to understand that the spirit Lan WangJi sought was someone very important to him. So many times over the years, Lan SiZhui had wanted to ask about it. He wanted to know more about the person that Lan WangJi would keep seeking for so very long. However, he never dared to actually ask the questions, not wanting to stir up the pain that was so obvious in HanGuang-Jun’s eyes. 

They reached the rocky ledge with the old magnolia tree overlooking the waterfall. Lan WangJi motioned for Lan SiZhui to settle himself. The Lan junior nodded and carefully unwrapped  _ CheHan  _ and settled himself on the ground and situated his guqin in front of him. The seriousness and maturity with which he carried himself truly belied his mere fifteen years of age. He looked back up to Lan WangJi with patient expectancy as he awaited instruction. 

Lan WangJi quietly pulled a scroll out of the pocket of his robes and handed it to the boy before he took  _ WangJi  _ from his back and settled himself in front of him with the two guqins between them. 

“This is Inquiry. It is a very important cultivation song, and I believe you are ready to learn it.” 

Lan SiZhui took a deep breath as he forced himself to remain calm and not let his excitement show. He nodded solemnly when he took the scroll and unrolled it to study the neatly written notations. He recognized his mentor’s careful hand in the writing. Even just at a first glance, it was clear that it was indeed a very complicated piece, and he knew that learning to play it was only the first challenge. The greater challenge would come in learning to interpret the qin language enough to understand whatever answers the spirits might offer.

After giving the young man time to read through the notations, Lan WangJi continued. “Given the nature of Inquiry, you are only to practice it here so those spirits that are summoned will not cause disturbances within the Cloud Recesses.”

Lan SiZhui nodded. “I understand, HanGuang-Jun.” 

“Mm.” Lan WangJi nodded and then slowly played through the song but without exerting any spiritual energy so nothing was attracted to the sound.

Lan SiZhui watched and listened carefully. When Lan WangJi finished and his guqin fell silent once more, Lan SiZhui took a deep breath and attempted to follow the sequences on his own guqin.

Finishing his first attempt at it, he looked up at Lan WangJi. His mentor nodded and started pointing out what he needed to correct. He listened intently and then began again. That became the rhythm for the next three hours until Lan WangJi finally stopped him. 

“Enough for today. Take the scroll with you and study the notations. Your lessons will continue to be here while you are learning Inquiry.” 

Lan SiZhui nodded. “Understood. Thank you, HanGuang-Jun.” He carefully wrapped  _ CheHan  _ up again and stood, stretching out stiff muscles. He offered a respectful bow to Lan WangJi before picking up his guqin and turning to leave. 

He adjusted the weight of his guqin against his back as he walked and held the Inquiry scroll in one hand. He had just barely gotten a dozen paces away when he felt a ripple of spiritual energy behind him. 

Lan SiZhui glanced back over his shoulder and felt his own heart ache at the sight as Lan WangJi began playing Inquiry seriously now that he wasn’t filling the role of teacher. The young man clutched the Inquiry scroll against his chest and redoubled his own resolve.  _ I will master the Inquiry. I have to. _

He vowed again in his heart that he would learn it, and learn it well so that he could help HanGuang-Jun find the spirit of that person, whoever it was that he had been seeking for so long. With a quiet sigh, he turned back down the path and headed for his room. He would get something to eat along the way, and then spend the evening studying the scroll until bedtime. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive JingYi is supportive, and SiZhui is working hard on mastering Inquiry.

It was a little past five, but Lan SiZhui was already awake and dressed. He gathered his guqin and sword before he headed out of his room. He stepped through the door of the room next to his without bothering to knock. 

Seeing the room’s occupant still comfortably in bed, he shook his head. He placed his sword and guqin by the door and then crossed the room to gently shake his best friend awake.

“JingYi, come on, wake up. It’s past five.” 

Lan JingYi groaned and pulled his blanket further over his head. Lan SiZhui chuckled and pulled the blanket away. 

“JingYi. Get up, please.” 

Reluctantly, the young man sat up. He rubbed at his eyes and reached up to run his fingers through sleep-tousled hair. “SiZhui? Wha…? I thought we had off from lessons today.” 

Lan SiZhui smiled and settled on the edge of the bed beside his friend. “We do... “ He sighed. “I was hoping I could get you to help me with something.” 

The uncertain note in his normally composed friend’s voice had Lan JingYi instantly alert. His brows furrowed and he reached over to grab his hair tie and forehead ribbon from their place by his pillow. He combed his fingers through his unruly hair and tied it up, and then tied his forehead ribbon in place.    
  
He turned his full attention back to his companion. “What’s wrong, SiZhui?” 

Lan SiZhui shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…” He took a deep breath. “HanGuang-Jun said that if I pass all of his tests this evening, he would clear me to actually do Inquiry on my own, for real.” 

Lan JingYi tilted his head, slate grey eyes studying his friend. “So… what do you need my help with?” 

When he was met with hesitant silence, he frowned. “SiZhui… we’ve been friends forever, but that doesn’t mean I can read your mind. Spit it out!” 

Lan SiZhui chuckled and offered his best friend a sheepish grin. “Sorry, it’s… well, I want to practice more, but not within the Cloud Recesses. Although we have the day off from lessons, there are others who don’t. And even in the place I’ve been having my lessons, the sound still carries quite far, so I don’t want to disturb anyone with my practicing.” 

Lan JingYi arched a brow as he listened, and then narrowed his eyes. “Let me guess... You want to go somewhere outside the Cloud Recesses, without permission. And you want me along so that nothing sneaks up on you while you’re focused on playing?”  

The seventeen year old met his friend’s gaze and gave him a warm smile. “I thought you said you couldn’t read my mind.” 

Lan JingYi rolled his eyes. “I can’t, but sometimes it isn’t hard to figure out what you’re thinking.” 

Lan SiZhui smiled. “Well… if you aren’t comfortable about it, you don’t have to come.” 

“Are you actually  _ planning  _ to summon spirits?” 

He shook his head. “No.”

  
Lan JingYi shrugged. “Then we’re good. I will come with you. Now, move your backside so I can get up and get dressed. But please tell me we can get breakfast first before we head out.”

Lan SiZhui laughed and got off the bed. “Yes, we can get breakfast before we go, if you hurry. I’ll wait for you outside.” 

He went over to the door and gathered up his sword and guqin again before stepping back out of the room to wait for Lan JingYi.

****

The two Lan juniors made their way through the forest, about three li from the Cloud Recesses. Lan JingYi was trying to hide his tenseness as he kept looking around, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. 

Lan SiZhui glanced over at his companion. “JingYi? Are you alright?” 

Lan JingYi looked over to meet his friend’s concerned gaze. They’d been friends for so long; there had long since ceased to be any secrets between them. Lan SiZhui was one of the few people who truly knew about his greatest fear. He sighed and forced himself to relax the grip on his sword hilt.

“I’m fine, SiZhui. I already said I’d come with you, didn’t I? I’m not going to go back on it now.” 

He smiled warmly at the other and nodded. “You did, and I appreciate it, JingYi. There, that spot looks good.” 

Lan SiZhui pointed to a clear spot near a small pond. The ground was covered in soft grass and large patches of thick moss. 

Lan JingYi shrugged, “Besides, I need to get over it don’t I? What kind of cultivator would I be if I’m afraid of ghosts and spirits?” He nodded as he followed his companion and looked around the clearing. “It does look like a good spot. Go ahead and do what you came to do. Don’t worry about anything.” 

Lan SiZhui nodded and settled himself down on one of the bigger mossy patches and unwrapped  _ CheHan _ . He lightly ran his fingers over the strings and adjusted the tuning on a couple of them. 

Lan JingYi walked around the clearing and put up a few simple protection talismans. Satisfied the area was safe enough, he walked back over near his friend.

He looked up from his guqin and smiled. “Talismans even? JingYi, I feel so safe!” 

The other gave him a mock scowl. “You just stop messing around. You came to practice and I don’t hear you playing. Get busy!” He shrugged, “Besides, even I don’t have a thick enough face to stand up to HanGuang-Jun if I let anything happen to you.” 

Lan SiZhui chuckled and then composed himself as he focused on the instrument in front of him. He called to mind the notations, even though he still kept the scroll with him — he wanted to practice from memory first. 

As his companion settled in and focused on his practicing, Lan JingYi moved over to kneel at SiZhui’s back. He kept his sheathed sword in his lap and his senses alert. No matter how focused Lan SiZhui was on his practicing, Lan JingYi was confident that he wouldn’t miss something coming at him from the front. Therefore, it was his job to make sure his friend wasn’t attacked from behind. 

Of course, he knew this part of the forest wasn’t really known for being dangerous, but he still took the task seriously. Lan SiZhui was his best friend, and even if they weren’t friends, he knew that his companion was well regarded by HanGuang-Jun. JingYi shivered at the thought of ever having the elder Lan unhappy with him.

By the time morning had turned to afternoon, Lan JingYi was beginning to shift uncomfortably as his muscles protested staying in the same position for so long. He leaned back to gently nudge Lan SiZhui. 

“SiZhui? You’ve been at this for half the day. You should stop before your fingers are too sore. If you keep going, will you even be able to play for HanGuang-Jun later?” 

Lan SiZhui sighed and let himself lean against his friend, knowing JingYi was at his back. “Mm, yeah I suppose you’re right. I guess we should head back.” 

He rolled his shoulders, carefully wrapped  _ CheHan  _ again, and then stood. Lan JingYi also stood when he felt his friend moving and put his sword back in place at his hip. 

Lan SiZhui secured his guqin at his back and then grinned over at his best friend. “Want to race back?” 

Lan JingYi matched his companion’s grin. Almost simultaneously, both boys drew and mounted their swords to fly back to the Cloud Recesses.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lan SiZhui swallowed hard, fighting to keep the nervous tension he felt from showing. He knelt with his guqin in front of him and continued to endure the impassive scrutiny from Lan WangJi who sat across from him. 

Three hours had already passed as Lan WangJi continued to test his ability with the Inquiry and his understanding and interpretation of the qin language. His muscles were beginning to ache and beg for him to move and stretch them. His fingers were sore and he was almost beginning to regret having spent so much time earlier in the day on his practicing. 

“Again. Close your eyes.” Lan WangJi’s voice was steady and calm as always, and his gaze as he watched Lan SiZhui was unreadable. 

“Yes, HanGuang-Jun.”  The young man closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. He played through the song again as flawlessly as he had the three dozen times. 

A faint ghost of a smile flickered over Lan WangJi’s lips as he couldn’t help the pride that tugged at his heart as the boy he’d helped to raise proved his skills. The expression vanished as quickly as it had appeared and he nodded. 

“Good. Play through the twenty-four basic questions, keep your eyes closed.” 

Lan SiZhui took a deep breath and nodded his understanding. Then again, his fingers moved over the strings. He played each question in turn, pausing to silence the strings for a few heartbeats before playing the next question. 

He was nearly through the final question when he hissed as a sharp pain shot through his fingertips. His eyes opened and his expression was quite miserable as he glanced over at his mentor. 

Lan WangJi looked at the young man, and his brows twitched downward ever so slightly. “Hands.” 

Obediently, Lan SiZhui held his hands out in front of him, palms upward. The skin of all his fingertips was red and very raw, much more and they’d start bleeding. 

The elder Lan sighed softly and reached into the pocket of one sleeve, and drew out a small jade container. He put the container into Lan SiZhui’s hand and nodded. “Use this, it will help. We are through for today. I will approve you for doing Inquiry on your own.” 

The young man nodded his understanding, barely holding back the grin that wanted to spill over his features. “Thank you, HanGuang-jun.” 

“Use tomorrow to rest and meditate. Do not play. Use the ointment whenever your fingertips feel sore or tender. We will continue your lessons the next day.” 

Lan SiZhui’s eyes widened before he remembered himself and brought his expression back under control. “My other lessons....” 

“I will inform Lan QiRen. There is no need for concern about that.” 

“I…” He bit his lip, knowing better than to disagree. “Yes, I understand, HanGuang-Jun.” 

Before the Lan junior could even think to protest, Lan WangJi had picked up  _ CheHan  _ and was wrapping it up. Then he stood with one hand extended to help Lan SiZhui to his feet. 

Lan SiZhui quickly tucked the ointment container into his own sleeve and accepted the offered hand, trying hard to ignore the heat in his cheeks as color dusted across them. He rose to his feet and quietly took his guqin from Lan WangJi with a small nod. 

Lan WangJi put a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder, and his expression softened just a little. It would only have been noticeable to someone very familiar with him. “Well done, SiZhui. Go get something to eat and rest well. Remember what I told you about tomorrow.” 

Lan SiZhui nodded, “I will, thank you again, HanGuang-Jun.” 

As he walked back to his room, he couldn’t help the proud, happy grin that spread across his face. Yes, his fingers hurt, but he’d done it. He’d proven to Lan WangJi that he’d learned Inquiry well. 

****

Arriving at the familiar spot for another lesson, Lan SiZhui paused. He stopped a few paces away, his blue-grey gaze studying his mentor for a long moment. Finally, he reminded himself why he had been working diligently for so long to learn the guqin and the Inquiry. He stepped forward and greeted Lan WangJi.

“HanGuang-Jun.” 

Lan WangJi looked over at the young man. “Mm?” 

Lan SiZhui saluted him with a bow. “Forgive my boldness in asking, but… I’ve watched you play the Inquiry for someone for a very long time. Who is it that you seek?” 

The Second Jade felt his breath catch and his heart ached as he remembered another conversation in this same spot many years before…

_ “HanGuang-Jun, why are you so sad? What was it that you were playing?”  _

_ “Why do you think that I am sad?”  _

_ “Your eyes looked very sad while you were playing." _

Lan WangJi forced himself to take a deep breath and then focused his pale golden eyes on the seventeen year old in front of him. 

“Is this why you wanted to learn the guqin, A-Yuan?” 

Lan SiZhui blushed lightly, but steadily met that typically unreadable gaze as he felt the rare warmth and affection expressed in a name he hadn’t heard in several years. He nodded. “Part of it, yes. But haven’t you also taught me how it is important that we have cultivators who can play the cultivation songs?” 

Lan WangJi nodded. “I have.” 

Lan SiZhui stepped closer and tentatively reached out to place a gentle hand on Lan WangJi’s arm. A quiet sigh was the only response as their eyes met and a long moment of silent understanding passed between them.

The Second Jade’s typical aversion to close physical contact was rather well known throughout the Cloud Recesses. However, this was the same man Lan SiZhui that had known closely through most of his childhood. Lan WangJi had been the one whose robes he had clung to when he was frightened, the one who helped him to overcome nightmares from a past he didn’t remember when he woke up, the quiet and steady presence that had comforted him whenever he was sad. This time, Lan SiZhui wanted to do something for him in return. 

“HanGuang-Jun. Let me play the Inquiry with you this evening. Let me help you search for that person too, please?” 

Lan WangJi nodded. “Mm. His name is Wei Ying.” His brows furrowed. “Most people are convinced that his soul was destroyed, that he is gone.” He sighed. “I… I do not believe that his soul could be completely gone from this world.” 

Lan SiZhui gave the elder Lan’s arm a gentle squeeze, attempting to offer some comfort with his presence, and then he withdrew his hand.

“Is… is it possible that he might have been... reincarnated?” 

Lan WangJi considered the question for a long moment, and then gave a barely noticeable shrug. “Perhaps. If so… then I would hope that we might meet again someday.” Then he looked out toward the mist-shrouded waterfall. “Until then, I will continue to search for his soul.” 

Lan SiZhui gave a firm nod and straightened himself up even more. “Mm, and I will help…” Then he hesitated a moment before adding… “if I may.” 

Lan WangJi studied the young man for a moment and nodded once more. “Come, let us begin.” 

They moved to the mossy ground beneath the aged magnolia tree and settled themselves with their guqins. Lan WangJi struck the first note and Lan SiZhui followed only a heartbeat behind. The air rippled with energy as they both poured their spiritual power into every note they played. It echoed outward with the heartfelt summons, the plea for a certain soul to respond. 

It was a slow, gradual gathering as spirits answered the call. As always, each was asked the same question. 

_ “Are you Wei Ying?” _

Sometimes the answers were strong, vibrant notes, others were softer so that one needed to listen closely for them. But each one gave the same reply.

_ “No.” _

As the evening wore on, Lan SiZhui had gained an entirely new level of admiration and respect for Lan WangJi. He considered the disheartening disappointment and frustration he was feeling after so many negative responses, and it had only been a couple of hours. He felt an empathetic ache deep in his own heart when he thought of feeling that for thirteen years that Lan WangJi had been searching for this one soul. 

Suddenly, a faint reply made his heart stop and he looked over at Lan WangJi. 

Lan WangJi had asked the same question he had countless times before, but the soft whisper on the strings might as well have been shouted.

_ “Yes.” _

His golden eyes flickered with hope, relief, and a myriad of other emotions as he searched the hazy, formless mist that had gathered. He took a deep breath, steadying his fingers as he sought confirmation of what he thought he’d heard. 

_ “Wei Ying?”  _

The response came, still faint whispers on the strings but he heard them clearly all the same.

_ “I’m here, Lan Zhan.”  _

Lan SiZhui bit his lip as he barely dared to breath for fear of disturbing the moment. He had never in his life seen more than the faintest hint of emotion on his mentor’s face, but now those emotions played across Lan WangJi’s features unrestrained and unmistakable. 

As suddenly as the reply had come, silence fell and the gathered spirits vanished as though they’d been forcefully dispersed. The two cultivators looked at each other in shocked confusion. 

“I didn’t…” Lan SiZhui felt a flash of worry that he might have done something wrong but he was sure he hadn’t, had he? It was hard to miss the anguish that filled his mentor’s golden eyes. 

Lan WangJi swallowed hard as he shook his head. “No, something happened, but I don’t know what.” 

Footsteps interrupted any further discussion as Lan JingYi approached them. He offered a deep, formal salute and bow. 

“Please forgive the interruption, HanGuang-Jun.” Then he turned to Lan SiZhui. “Lan QiRen sent me to get you, SiZhui. There’s a village that’s asked for help with walking corpses, and he wants you to lead the mission.” 

Lan SiZhui nodded, and then turned to Lan WangJi, hesitating as his heart ached anew for the elder Lan.

“Go. Be careful and remember your training. Both of you.” 

“I will, HanGuang-Jun.” Lan SiZhui quickly wrapped his guqin and rose to join his fellow junior. 

Lan JingYi nodded as well. “We’ll be careful, HanGuang-Jun.” 

As the two juniors disappeared back up the path, Lan WangJi brushed shaking fingers across the strings of his guqin and was unable to hold back the tear that slid down one cheek. His voice wavered, little more than a pained whisper...

“Wei… Ying... “ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The main idea of the story was largely inspired by a couple of pieces of art I've seen of LWJ and young LSZ together with the guqin. And it kinda built out from there as I imagined the scenarios that might unfold between them.
> 
> I wanted to get some of this story posted in time for SiZhui's birthday. Finally completed, with one chapter more than originally planned. But overall I'm pleased with how the story unfolded.


End file.
